Mind Forest
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Cuando el destino lo quiere la historia se repite y los recuerdos de las vidas anteriores se conservan. Ahora son cantantes, pero antes fueron dos samurais que tuvieron que pelear uno contra el otro. Gackt x Hyde


ninguno de ellos me pertenece :3 aunque como lo desearia.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Fic que se me ocurrió al mismo tiempo que hacia el cartel para mi clase de expresión gráfica, se supone que deberia ser una pelicula jajaja.

Espero les agrade, hasta el final unas notitas.

* * *

**Watashi no uta**

-dígame.- preguntaba una amable pero madura mujer que tomaba el rol de entrevistadora a uno de los mejores y más famosos cantantes de todo Japón.- ¿Qué le inspiro a esta nueva canción?

-un sueño.- dijo tranquilamente el hombre de seductora voz.- una historia que vi pasar ante mi mente; un viejo amor perdido supongo.- se rio torpemente tratando de entender algo que incluso no comprendía.- él fue la inspiración para este nueva canción.

-ya veo.- la cámara detrás de ella tomaba un close up del entrevistado.- ¿aunque… que significa "él"?- el público femenino soltaba una risita ante la noticia.

-como se lo dije, en ese sueño, buscaba perdidamente a ese hombre; si usted pudiera entenderlo, el sufrimiento de perder algo tan valioso en mis brazos… quiero mostrarle lo mucho que él fue para mí.

-¿entonces cree que a él le alcanzara esta canción?

-probablemente.

-espero sinceramente que lo logre Gackt-sama. Bueno, sin más demora les presentamos el nuevo hit de Gackt: "Mind Forest"

El escenario se oscureció para dar paso a la canción de aquel hombre.

***+*+*+* Flash Back *+*+*+***

Fue hace tiempo que el destino de dos hombres se unió, la delgada línea que los conectaba en este presente trascendía desde eras anteriores.

Todo comenzó con una canción, hace tanto tiempo, exactamente la era Meiji.

El día de su encuentro fue bendecido por una noche de luna llena.

Un joven samurái de armadura roja salió de uno de los tantos centros de vicio de la ciudad: mujeres, alcohol y otras diversiones no sanas. Sus borrachos compañeros le pedían que volviera o si no se perdería de la fiesta; pero él solamente les ignoro, regresando al cuarto de la posada donde su tropa descansaba momentáneamente.

Aun sin la mala compañía, no podía estar tranquilo, rodaba en su cama una y otra vez sin conciliar el sueño, ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que entraría en batalla para asesinar a cientos de hombres? La sola idea le causaba angustia.

Necesitaba urgentemente sacarse toda esa presión. Dejo en su cama el uniforme y cualquier indicio de su rango para poner algo más casual con que pasear mejor sin ser reconocido.

No debía preocuparse, era lo que pensaba, ahora que se había quitado las ropas del ejército para suplantarlas por un kimono azul celeste era difícil que alguien le reconociera. Salió de la habitación, quería estar alejado de todo; siguiendo un camino invisible.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta uno de los más frondosos bosques de Osaka. Cansado de su caminata, el guerrero se dejo vencer por el cansancio en uno de los gruesos árboles. Estaba tan cómodo ahí hasta que un sonido le llamo la atención.

¿Era un _shamishen_ lo que se escuchaba?

La melodía era triste pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa. Conmovido por la sonata, se levanto buscando al creador de tales notas suaves. Después de moverse entre los espesos arbustos, logro mejor ver al autor de la obra.

Se trataba de un hombre, uno realmente apuesto podría admitir, de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros como el chocolate; vestía una yukata naranja. Sonriendo hacia la luna no dejaba de tocar el místico instrumento, envolviendo con magia los ondeantes árboles que les rodeaban

-¿pretendes quedarte ahí?- contesto el músico sin detener su labor.- si vas a escucharme, es mejor estando cerca ¿no lo crees?

-cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia.- aceptando la invitación se sentó a un lado.

-mnm, desde el inicio.- contesto con una traviesa sonrisa que inquieto al samurái.

-ya veo.- se acostó sobre el verdoso césped, deleitándose con la melodía que encantaba sus oídos.

El músico siguió tocando, a mitad de la canción, el otro empezó a tararear levemente siguiendo el ritmo de la obra; sorprendente al ser la primera vez que probaba su nueva creación y que tal fácilmente otro pudiera seguir su ritmo.

Termino y se sintió tan feliz de saber que su trabajo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-… ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el receptor.

-aun no me decidía en como nombrarla, quizás…

-no, no es eso.- soltando una risita de pena junto a una gota de nerviosismo.- me refería a su nombre.

-ah, disculpe. Hyde es mi nombre y soy músico.- dijo tranquilamente aunque en sus palabras había algo extraño.- le recomendaría dejar el formalismo.- mirando penetrantemente a su acompañante, una mirada llena de amabilidad y encanto juguetón.

-entonces deberías hacer lo mismo.- soltó burlonamente causando que Hyde se enojara levemente.- Gackt, un placer conocerte.

Se dieron un apretón de manos firmando así el pacto que sentenciaría su relación.

Las reuniones secretas siguieron frecuentándose, Hyde siempre iba al bosque a probar una de sus nuevas canciones, esperando impacientemente a que el misterioso Gackt (ya que ni sabía de dónde venía o cual era su profesión) le acompañara tarareando sus canciones e incluso, agregándoles una letra. Hyde se encargaba del ritmo y la música, Gackt de la escritura En simples palabras, se complementaban.

-cantas hermoso Gac-chan.- le respondía a Hyde con una sonrisa.- deberías ser cantante.

-¿tú crees?- viendo hacia la luna.- tú tienes la culpa, tu música es preciosa y algo en ti la hace especial.

-oh, de la forma en la que hablas, vas a hacer que me enamore de ti.- rio pícaramente lamiendo sus labios.

-¡n-no deberías enamorarte de mí!- respondió apenado ante el gesto que encontró sumamente erótico.- t-tú eres un hombre y yo también y….

-tranquilo, era una broma Gac-chan.- se rio ante lo nervioso que lo había puesto.

-me asustaste.- limpio con su larga mano el sudor que bañaba su frente, algo sumamente hermoso visto ante la luz plateada del astro.

Verdades medias falsas; este no era el momento para saber el cruel destino que les depararía el futuro. No. Tenían derecho a ser felices, aunque fuera en tan poco tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos quiso aceptar las palabras que dijeron, y es que en tan corto tiempo, ¿se puede sentir que esa persona es lo que siempre has estado esperando?

No quisieron aceptarlo hasta que la situación se agravo y se reinicio la batalla. Los tratados de paz ya no iban a poder solucionar la ira que sentían los humanos unos contra otros. Debían prepararse para el encuentro final. El día del mañana.

Sabiendo esto, un último encuentro fue celebrado.

-Gac-chan, te tardaste.- dijo Hyde apenas preparando las cuerdas de su instrumento.

-se nota que te encanta tocar música.- rió.- es que, sabes lo mucho que me disgusta la luz.

-¡y tu sabes cómo odio el calor! El clima esta horrible.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si la otra vez me pateaste solo porque estabas sudando.

-ah calla.- se volteo inmediatamente, un giro brusco que le hizo soltar un corto chillido.

-¿Hyde?, te pasa algo.- tomándole del brazo, un acto que hizo que el castaño se lastimara más. Miro con furia la herida debajo del manga, un profundo morete con algunas manchas de sangre.- ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto!- entonces se corto un poco de la yukata para usarla como venda.

-nadie.- contesto secamente.- fue mi culpa, créeme. Además tu siempre estas lleno de heridas, las he visto, en tus brazos, en tus piernas, ¿crees que estoy ciego para no notarlo?

-¡eso es porque yo!...- se cayó inmediatamente

-¿tú qué?- se le quedo mirando agresivamente.- jamás me has tenido la confianza de decirme quien realmente eres. Me gustas por tu misterio pero ya es demasiado.

-tú no debes saberlo… espera, ¿dijiste gustas?- contesto sorprendido sin forzarse a cambiar de tema.

-y-y-yo no dije eso t-tu… ¡TU HIJO DE LA…! – Le dio un puñetazo que fácilmente pudo defenderse el otro.- ¡suéltame!

-entonces responde a esa pregunta.

-no lo hare.

-¿no?- le jalo del brazo y le planto un beso, uno con el que pudo probar mejor los labios de Hyde.- ah… tienes la culpa, desde el inicio quería besarte…- se sonrojo un poco al no contener sus fuerzas.- cuando te conocí parecías una hermosa mujer.

-¡y-y-y-yo no parezco mujer!- le grito a la cara y ahora si pudo darle un golpe a la cara.- ¡eres raro!, ¡BASTANTE RARO!

Recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue del escenario mirando una última vez a Gackt.

-¡de verdad que eres raro!

-ja… jajaja… no más que alguien que se sonroja como una chiquilla enamorada.- contesto con una confianza y prepotencia superiores.

-¡argh!

Esa fue la última vez que se reunieron.

A la mañana siguiente, en la aldea se escucho una campana convocando a la aldea a concentrarse en un refugio. Los soldados comenzaban a acercarse, rojos y azules, en dos diferentes ideales. Aquel bosque lleno de vida iba a morir con ellos.

-¡ATAQUEN!- gritaron los líderes de ambos bandos recibiendo un canto de guerra de sus compatriotas.

Los brotes eran pisoteados sin clemencia por las botas de metal y las herraduras de los caballos, todos corrieron atacando unos a otros. Las banderas se ondeaban en el viento de esta tarde nublada, invocando más sangre. Las katanas y las flechas fueron la que disfrutaron más de este encuentro, su sed era satisfecha con el elixir derramado por la guerra.

El verde césped se fue tiñendo de rojo y cientos de cuerpos se empezaban a desplomar en el suelo. Los cascos ayudaban a no tener que ver el dolor en los ojos del enemigo.

-¡No dejen a ninguno vivo!- gritaba el capitán del escuadrón rojo hasta que recibió una mortal flecha traspasarle.

Mientras caía vio una última vez la escena, arrepintiéndose de tener que haber seguido semejantes ordenes, y antes de desmayarse del dolor vio el escenario donde siempre se reunía con su amigo.

¿Hyde, lo hubiera seguido esperando?

El campo quedo en completo silencio y él se pudo despertar, se quito la flecha sintiendo la sangre fluir de la herida. Se quito el casco y vio con tristeza como nadie había sobrevivido, pero en ese mar de muerte encontró algo: el trozo de tela que le había dado a su amigo.

Miro a ambos lados tratándolo de encontrar, pero en estos momentos todos parecían iguales.

-ahh…

Un sonido, alguien seguía vivo.

-ah… Gackt…

Pudo reconocer su nombre, camino lo más deprisa que pudo hasta donde escucho aquel susurro hasta encontrarse con un soldado de azul que yacía sobre un árbol. Le quito el casco y descubrió de quien se trataba.

-¿H-Hyde?- se dejo arrodillar ante el cuerpo, sin poder creer que en todo este tiempo había combatido con su mejor amigo.

-¿eres tú Gackt?- sonrió a pesar de que la sangre manchaba la vista de uno de sus ojos.- si… debes ser tu… esa voz grave, no cabe duda.

-resiste, vendré a buscar ayuda.- miro con horror la herida en su vientre, el filo de la katana había destrozado su cuerpo.- solo espera un poco más.

-ja… ya es muy tarde para eso.- sonrió con melancolía.- algo me decía, que tu también eras igual a mí. Ja, te mentí.- derramando una pequeña lagrima.- la música es lo que me gusta, pero soy un soldado al igual que tu. Mi nombre real es Hideto Takarai.- reconoció el nombre, era el comandante de la brigada azul.

-si me lo hubieras dicho, yo nunca…

-¿no habrías peleado?- respondió inmediatamente.- no podíamos huir, ninguno de los dos.

-… Hyde…

-pero, me alegra saber que estas aquí.- entonces le dio su katana a Gackt.- por favor, mátame, por mi honor.

-¡no!- le abrazo.- tú, tú debes vivir, y seguir con tu música.

-por favor hazlo, esto duele más de lo que crees.- sonrió a pesar de todo.- es lo único que te pido.

-no es justo.- tomo con temor el arma y la apunto al pecho.

-nunca lo es.- con sus manos alcanzo el rostro de su amigo.- tu cabello y esos ojos azules… por ellos no pude evitar invitarte a estar conmigo, son hermosos.- acerco su dedo índice hasta aquellos labios delineándolos con cariño.- sabias dulce, como vainilla.

-Hyde, perdóname.- se preparo levantando la katana.

-está bien.- cerró los ojos y sonrió al saber que su petición se cumpliría.- Gackt… te… amo…

El arma entro de un golpe acabando la vida del soldado, fue todo tan rápido que no hubo necesidad de que sintiera dolor. El soldado rojo no paraba de llorar sintiéndose culpable, miraba con tanta tristeza a su marchita pareja, y como aun muerto brillaba como una estrella gracias a esa cálida sonrisa.

-perdóname.- lo repetía una y otra vez.- ¡perdóname!- llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de contener inútilmente sus lagrimas.

Dejo caer toda su tristeza en el cuerpo inerte hasta que se sintió vacio, abrazo al cuerpo y con una débil sonrisa volvió a besarle los labios, un sabor salado mezclado del agua que se derramaba aun de sus ojos y teñida levemente sangre.

Sintiendo más dolor que el de las heridas en batalla, tomo de nueva cuenta la katana del crimen, la cubrió con el pañuelo que le sirvió para encontrar a su amigo y le miro una última vez.

-yo también te amo Hyde.

Sin miedo, clavo el arma de nuevo y se dejo llevar por la muerte. Nunca hubo tanta paz en el rostro de dos guerreros. Dos cuerpos felices de volverse a encontrar ahora parecían dormir en un sueño profundo.

***+*+*+* Fin del Flash Back *+*+*+***

-¡Hyde!.- gritaba el representante por todos los pasillos.- ¿alguien ha visto a Hyde?

-nadie.- era lo que todos los de L´arc~en~Ciel respondían.- quizás este en su camerino.

-¡ese hombre!

Fue hasta la habitación y se encontró con el cantante, que no se inmuto cuando la persona comenzó a hablarle, estaba mirando el espectáculo que el televisor ofrecía frente a él. Un concierto para una persona.

-¿Hyde?- pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Kimi to no omoide ga utsukishikute… (mis recuerdos contigo son preciosos)- era la última parte de la canción, en el rostro del cantante se podía apreciar el dolor y la tristeza que realmente sentía.

-… -le miro sorprendiéndose de lo que pasa.- ¡estas llorando!

-no es nada.- limpiándose las lagrimas.- no sé porque, pero creo que me afecto.- sonriéndole.- Gac-chan canta bastante bien, ¿verdad?

-sin duda alguna. Hablando de Gackuto-san, ¿va a aceptar su propuesta?

-¿filmar con él "Moon Child"?- miro una vez más el televisor, sonriendo como si se tratase de esa persona.- sí, ¿Por qué no?, creo que le hare una visita para ver su poder de convencimiento- se relamió los labios y limpio lo que quedo de su llanto.

Las personas se vuelven a encontrar, esperando otra oportunidad para ser felices; en un bosque donde se guardan los recuerdos más hermosos.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Notas:

*La historia esta inspirada en las canciones Returner Yami no Shouen y Mind Forest de Gackt.

*La primer canción que tocaba Hyde era Evergreen

*Se hacen menciones de otras canciones, algo pequeñas, como Sweet Vanilla de L´arc~en~Ciel.

*Se supone, Mind Forest salio en el 2003 con el album crescent, al igual que Moon Child, pero no se cual fue primero XDDD (aqui puse que primero fue la cancion antes que la pelicula)

*Los trajes de ambos estan basados en animes, del de Gackt no se bien, pero de Hyde es de Fuyu no Semi.

Y eso es todo n.n espero les guste que estuvo dificil de escribir!

See ya!


End file.
